


The Great Gatsby MV

by the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever/pseuds/the_city_on_the_edge_of_forever
Summary: This is the music video I am most proud of.It is also one of my earlier works, where I used English subtitles for Chinese song lyrics. I no longer use subtitles.
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby





	The Great Gatsby MV

**Author's Note:**

> This is the music video I am most proud of.  
> It is also one of my earlier works, where I used English subtitles for Chinese song lyrics. I no longer use subtitles.


End file.
